


Fall

by Mari_who



Series: Homecoming Triptych [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_who/pseuds/Mari_who
Summary: Her temper shortened as the days did.
Series: Homecoming Triptych [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45
Collections: Lore Olympus





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to "Climate Change in the Underworld".

Her temper shortened as the days did.

No matter how puissant the goddess, how considerable her power - or her feelings - even she could not entirely stop the cycle of the year. Life was her purview, the ripening of barleycorn and apples and grapes, the seed and shoot and stem; not time with its pitiless march. 

Still, she tried.

"Not YET," she told her priestesses who watched their almanacs and omens with trepidation. "Not yet," they told the farmers who sharpened scythes and watched the skies. "Not yet," the farmers told their children, who pleaded for fruit ripe off the vine and the joys of harvest festivals.

"Not yet!" She snapped at the flower nymphs, who were growing tired, windblown.

"Not yet," she said to the moon, pleading without hope as it sailed overhead in the depths of the night.

"Not yet, please..." she asked her daughter, with bent neck. 

Her sweet spring child stood ripe as a plum in a golden field, and hugged her mother tight.

Then she gestured, and the earth itself sprang open eagerly at her feet; and eagerly she leapt into its depths, and was gone.

And from a nearby tree, the first leaf fell like a tear.


End file.
